


夢想 (Daydream)

by ofreverentia



Series: 15 Days Challenges [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, A lot of happening here, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Dreams, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Secret Crush, Sex, way too many tags I give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Title: 夢想 - Musou - dreams, daydream





	夢想 (Daydream)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I need a lot of holy water after this...wow. Find me in the grave I dug myself. For my own remaining sanity I am locking this from the beginning.

Yuzuru kept a secret from everyone for a really long time now, maybe a bit over two years. At first it started with some butterflies in his stomach whenever the other person was around, then it turned into shy smiles, rosy cheeks and playful antics whenever they were at the same place. He felt like a teenager in love and he was not a teenager anymore. If Yuzuru stared at his phone a bit longer than usual here and there, sighing loudly, his mother only gave him a roll of her eyes. She tried one time to get him to confess to whoever he was feeling this towards to. Let’s say her son didn’t take the advice well, as he went on an hour long of explanation why things couldn’t work out. Because his secret was this - he was in love with someone, but not a single person, two. He was in love with Javier Fernandez and Shoma Uno.

 

The worst about his feelings was that he could confess to neither of these two. You see, Javier had a girlfriend who he was definitely going to marry in the coming years. She was sweet and loving. He met her one time and there is such a soft air to her, it is no wonder Javier fell head over heels in love with her. So that leaves him to naturally confess to Shoma and see where a relationship between them could go. But Yuzuru couldn’t just magically erase his feelings towards Javier, he would need to tell Shoma that his heart belonged to someone else too. Additionally it would be a long distance relationship between the two of them for a few more years at least and given how his schedule after Pyeongchang. No ice shows they both attended, a full summer with rehab, sponsors and training for the next season, on top of it he has injured himself again at Rostelecom; it would not be a wise choice, borderline impossible. They wouldn’t meet a long during the year and once Shoma would be his, Yuzuru could not face this much distance between them.

 

Yuzuru groaned out loud, his eyes still on the ceiling in his room, just a quick glare at his propped up ankle. This is one thing why he hated to be injured, his mind allowed itself to run around in circles he has already went through for almost two years now. A quick calculation in his head and he knew the next time he will probably see Javi is in January (if he is allowed to skate by then) as he trains for his last Europeans, with Shoma even later as it looks certain he won’t attend any competition until Worlds. Yuzuru let out a whine, throwing his arm over his face.

 

“Fuck this…” He cursed out loud. Apparently the universe did not wish to make him have any kind of relationship until he was done with skating and he already lost one chance for happiness, the second currently slipping through his fingers like sand. Yuzuru had everything in his calculations, love on the other hand didn’t think it fit in his plans. With another groan he pushed himself out of bed, reaching for his crutches. It was time for dinner, a shower, icing his ankle and hopefully the painkillers give him a good night sleep for once. He rather not wake up due to pain again like the night before, unable to go back to sleep - resulting in his mental crisis over his non-existent love life. After dinner Yuzuru laid down on his bed again, propping his ankle on a pillow with a fresh pack of ice on top. Somewhere between taking it off, his mother bringing his medication with a cup of tea, he fell asleep. His final thought being the two he loved so much but could never claim as his.

 

\----

 

Yuzuru felt a shift of his mattress and he blinked his eyes open, tired and drowsy due to his medication. He felt another shift and he followed the direction of the movement. There on his left sat Shoma, turning his head to the right he was greeted by the ever smiling face of Javier. Yuzuru blinked confused and made a surprised sound at the back of his throat. The two in front of him chuckled, each reaching to either side of his face to gently brush their fingers through his hair. Yuzuru felt himself melting into the warm hands.

 

“Hey there…” Javier whispered, while Shoma gave him one of his soft smiles. Yuzuru felt confused of what was happened.

 

“What are you two---how--” He had so many questions but Shoma placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. Yuzuru swallowed, staring in the gentle eyes of the younger, quickly looking at Javier who watched them both with an affectionate look on his face. The kind of look Yuzuru saw him giving to his girlfriend. If his confusion became more evident than ever, not understand what that look meant he got the shock of his lifetime when Shoma replaced his finger with his lips. It was just a gentle brush of lips, a chaste peck but it sent a shiver down his whole body causing him to whimper out loud with the loss of contact. Shoma chuckled at that and so did Javier.

 

“You are cute. Don’t worry, we will take care of you.” Yuzuru frowned at the words but now it was Javier who leaned in to kiss him, a more lingering kiss than that of Shoma was. Yuzuru moved on instinct and gasped for air when the Spaniard moved away. He had a second to breathe before the younger moved in to share a passionate kiss with him. Yuzuru's hands moved, grabbing each of their shirts while Shoma licked inside his mouth making him moan. A warm palm moved along his chest and he arched away from the bed into it, lips moving hungrily against Shomas chapped ones. Yuzuru lost track of reality, all he could concentrate on was the way Shoma kissed him, the passion and the way Javier's hands touched every part of his clothed body. When his kiss with Shoma broke, he reached for Javier and boldly pulled him down to taste his lips. The Spaniard moaned against his lips, Shoma taking the chance to move along Yuzuru's jaw, planting small kisses to his skin, nibbling on his neck. 

 

“Please…” Yuzuru whined against the oldest lips and as if the two guessed what he wanted, they pulled back enough to discard their clothes and Yuzurus, planting open mouthed kisses to any exposed patch of his fair skin. Yuzuru had a hard time figuring who was doing what, he felt hands and lips all over his body, making him shiver, moan and arch away from the bed. His own were clinging to Javier's shoulder and Shomas neck, finding it hard to keep the sounds down. The two above him didn’t seem to care if Yuzuru was loud, on the contrary they kept pressing fingers and lips to the most sensible spots on his body. At a certain point he felt a warm hand on his aching cock, making him moan into a mouth he only recognized by the taste on his lips - Shoma. He felt a hot breath against his ear murmuring sweet words in Spanish in his ear while the hand worked him into a completely moaning mess. He shivered, hips pushing up, feeling himself so close but the feeling stopped and Yuzuru snapped his eyes open.

“Not yet…” Shoma whispered against his lips, changing places with Javier. The moment the Spaniard pressed his lips against his he felt a different kind of warmth wrap around him. Yuzuru reached down, fingers grasping messy hair, trying not to come that exact second. His moan got muffled by Javier, using his chance of parted lips to properly taste Yuzuru and there was barely anything he could do but to succumb to the pleasure given by both of them. Shomas mouth felt warm and he did the most sinful things Yuzuru could ever imagine with his tongue while Javier teased his nipples and kissed him breathless. His climax came as a surprise, out of the blue and he broke his liplock to let out a cry of pleasure. Shoma tensed for a second but dutifully swallowed, licking his way to the tip. Javier smirked and pressed a kiss to Yuzurus cheek.

 

“Hmm...someone got a bit too excited but no worries, we are not finished yet.” Shoma hummed in agreement, pressing a few kisses to his hips, hands pushing his legs apart. Yuzuru still basking in his afterglow moved without needing much pressure. He was about to turn his head to kiss Javier again but the older wasn’t by his side anymore, instead moved to settle between his legs, pressing small kisses along his inner thigh. Yuzuru didn’t know what was going to happen until he felt his hips being raised, Shoma pushing a pillow under his lower back and Javier moving in without much warning. He grabbed onto the sheets, crying out. Shoma moved to whisper words in Japanese in his ear but Yuzuru was too far gone to understand any of it. He was still high from his previous climax, not given a chance to calm down as the influx of pleasure started from all over again. Javier's tongue skillfully worked his hole, making him mewl and moan. Shoma wrapped his fingers along his sensitive cock while he left a dozen of red marks all over his collarbone and neck. Yuzuru let the sensation wash over him, losing track of movements all together, all that existed was pleasure for him. Somewhere along Javiers tongue got replaced by his fingers, working him open but not just him. When he forced his eyes open he saw Javier giving Shoma the same kind of treatment and his brain short circuited. The view sent his cock twitching in the youngers hand. Yuzuru watched as Shoma huffed and moaned, hips pushing back against the fingers.

 

Licking his lips he raised himself on his elbows enough to plant a few kisses along Shomas shoulder, making the other shiver and whisper his name. The younger of them spoke after long minutes. “I am good...Yuzu, you?” He looked at Yuzuru and he couldn’t help but nod, kind of knowing what was to happen but also not sure. Javier retreated his fingers, wiping the lube (Yuzuru didn’t even know where it came from) on the sheets before he tossed a condom to Shoma, who slipped it on Yuzuru. Javier slipped another one on himself and Yuzuru finally connected the dots. “Oh.” He let out a surprised sound, making Shoma giggle. 

 

“Took you long enough to catch onto this.” The younger climbed on Yuzurus lap, Javier positioned himself between his legs. Slowly the two moved and he threw his head back in pure bliss, eyes shutting at the sudden wave of pleasure. He didn’t feel a single hint of pain, the two moved slowly, having had made sure Yuzuru would only feel good. Shoma sank down, tensing for a second then let out a pleased mewl. Javier groaned into the youngers shoulder burying himself deep. The dark haired male forced his eyes open to watch as two of the most gorgeous males in the field were with him in the same bed, the ones he was so immensely in love with. Shomas warm walls surrounding his aching cock while Javier filled up completely.

 

Javier and Shoma moved in sync, all Yuzuru could do was take a hold of the youngers hips and let the pleasure wash over his body. It felt incredible, the intensity drawing tears to gather in the corner of his lips, only to be licked away by Shoma. Yuzuru could grasp reality enough to wrap his long fingers around Shomas cock, stroking him. Sudden and all at once the three of them stilled, frozen in the moment reaching their heights at once.

 

\----

 

Yuzuru must have passed out because the next time he woke up and opened his eyes he was alone in his bedroom. Confused he looked around, no sign of the two males in his room. Closing his eyes he cursed and ran a frustrated hand over his face.

 

“A dream…” He groaned but then he glanced down as his naked form under the sheets. He vaguely recalled of going to bed dressed in pajamas. Now he was fully naked and while no traces were visible of what happened he felt it, the lingering satisfaction, a light soreness as he shifted and if he turned his head he saw a few red spots along his collarbone. Yuzuru swallowed and glanced at the ceiling as if it could give him some clarity of what had happened. How could this be possible? Was it a dream? He got shaken out of his mental crisis by the sound of his phone signaling an incoming message. Yuzuru inhaled, slowly releasing the air from his lungs and reached over to take the device with trembling hands.

 

Opening Line he saw a new group chat he doesn’t recall of ever creating. Members him, Javier and Shoma. A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at the two lines, a message from each male.

 

**Javi: Wow...what just…**

**Shoma: ... I don’t know but-- wow**

 

Yuzuru dropped back against his pillow with another shiver, his body feeling warm all over, phone by his side, screen slowly dimming and turning dark with his own message visible on the screen.

 

**Yuzu: …I don’t know either… I--- wow thank you?**


End file.
